


Breaking Min

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: It's Changmin's coming of age party.
Relationships: OT5 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Taking

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

WARNING (JUST IN CASE YOU MISSED THE FIRST ONE) - THIS FIC IS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC AND CONTAINS BONDAGE, NON-CONSENSUAL SEX AND RAPE!

A/N: You have been warned. Please do not leave me hate comments. This is only a fic.

Changmin moaned. His arms wouldn’t move. His mouth was dry.

God, what did he do last night? Finally of age, and he couldn’t remember much of anything.

Images of the bar, the other members, dancing, drinking. And lips. God, so many lips everywhere.

Changmin moaned again. His eyes opened and then he immediately shut them against the light.

“Our baby is awake,” a voice he knew well crooned.

“Morning, Minnie,” Junsu said.

“Why can’t I move my arms?” Changmin asked.

“We tied you up,” Jae replied, voice still close to singing.

A warm hand cupped his cock. Changmin’s eyes flew open and he cried out. “What the—”

“Ah, Min, don’t worry,” Yoochun said, deep voice heavy with lust. “You’re alright.”

In a panic, Changmin searched and found Yunho. He was laying behind Jaejoong. One arm reached around the lead singer and he settled a hand on Changmin’s thigh. “We’re going to take care of you.”

“What?’

And then Changmin realized he was naked. “No, what, you guys. This isn’t funny. Let me go.”

Jaejoong smirked and crawled up Changmin’s body. Changmin swallowed, eyes wide seeing the lust and desire dripping from his gaze. “We’ll let you go after we take what we want.”

“Hyung,” Changmin whispered, and then he cried out when a warm mouth covered his cock.

Jae’s lips cut the cry off and Changmin gasped into his mouth, frozen as Jae’s tongue reached for his throat. A pair of hands spread his knees, pushed them up and then another tongue danced down the inside of his thigh. He broke away from Jaejoong and practically screamed when a slick finger pushed into his ass.

He whimpered and met Jae’s eyes. “Please, hyung, don’t.”

“Your body likes it,” Junsu said, and Changmin looked down past Jae to see Yoochun and Junsu licking his hard cock. Yunho lay between his spread legs, finger teasing your hole.

“Now that you’re officially of age, we couldn’t decide who got your first,” Jaejoong continued. “So we’re just going to share.”

“Don’t, please, I don’t—”

The rest of his protests were cut off as Jae kissed him again.

Changmin mewled and tugged on the ties wrapped around his wrists. He struggled and moaned and YooSu held his legs while Yunho continued to push fingers into him.

As soon as Jae broke away, Changmin was pleading again.

“Need a better way to shut that mouth of yours,” Jae muttered and then shifted. Changmin’s eyes went wide as Jae climbed over him and straddled his face.

“Jae, I can’t, don’t—“

“Open up, baby,” Jae said and forced his cock past Changmin’s lips. Changmin tried to force it out, pushing it with his tongue and lips, but Jae held his head still and slowly rocked into his throat. “You like that, Minnie?”

“God that’s hot,” Yoochun said.

His legs were lifted, held in strong arms. Changmin’s eyes squeezed shut when something larger than fingers pressed against his hole. He cried out around Jae’s cock. Jae shivered and moaned his name.

“You like Yunho fucking you, Minnie? Do you?”

Changmin tried to shake his head, then Yunho pushed in deeper and he screamed.

“He’s so fucking tight,” Yunho said, voice strained.

Changmin shut his eyes tight, mind racing. His hyungs, his … they were supposed to take care of him. Whimpers escaped his throat. Yoochun and Junsu kept him rock hard, licking and sucking and biting. Jae whispered words of praise and smut in his ear. Yunho’s hands held him steady, his body shaking with the effort to go slow.

In a strange way they were taking care of him.

A strange current of pleasure coiled around his cock. And he barely noticed when his whimpers turned from fear to need.

Jae noticed. “See, baby? I told you you would like it. Now be a good little dongsaeng and come for your hyungs.”

Yunho’s thrusts came a bit faster and Yoochun pulled back to let Junsu push Changmin’s dick in his throat. Yoochun’s lips and teeth and tongue covered his stomach and thighs in red marks.

Changmin’s whimpers turned to moans. Jae crooned and moved fast, deeper. The multiple stimulations overwhelmed Changmin’s sense of shame. He screamed as the pleasure snapped and he came down Junsu’s throat.

“Oh, fuck,” Yunho said, and hit harder, fingers digging into Changmin’s thighs. His body jerked and he just barely kept himself up. Changmin winced at the feeling of warm in his hole. Yunho breathed only for a moment and then moved away.

Yoochun immediately took his place, dropping down to lick at Changmin’s stretched hole. Changmin arched into the touch.

“Yoochun is going to fuck you now,” Jae said. “Is that okay?”

Changmin tried to swallow, to shake his head or anything, but all he did was moan around Jae’s cock. And then scream as Yoochun pushed into him with one thrust.

“Fuck, he is tight.”

Junsu continued to suck and stroke his cock.

Changmin was squirming now, hips jerking, trying to get away from Yoochun’s thrusts.

“Is he still fighting you?” Yunho asked.

Jae nodded. “But damn it feels good.”

Changmin stared as they kissed. As the kiss turned obscene, Jae fucked his throat harder.

“Oh my god, Min,” Yoochun said. “You’re body is amazing.”

“Think we can double him up?” Junsu asked, and his fingers pressed into Changmin along side Yoochun’s cock.

Changmin whimpered again.

“Not in this position.”

Changmin screamed when Yoochun grabbed his legs and yanked them up. Jae was dislodged and Yunho knocked away.

“Sorry,” Yoochun said, and pulled his legs more, until Changmin was bent, weight supported on his shoulder and back.

“Hyungs, please, stop,” Changmin whispered.

Jae tsked at him. “You came once, baby. Give us a few minutes and you’ll come again. You liked that, didn’t you?”

Changmin turned his head away from the caress on his cheek.

“Kay, Jae,” Yoochun said. “I think we’re good.”

Yoochun was standing, one foot on the floor, one on the bed. He held Changmin by the knees, and even at the odd angle, managed to slide his cock back into Changmin with a groan.

“Please, don’t, please, oh fuck, no.”

Junsu added his fingers again, pulled at the walls of Changmin’s body. Changmin flung his head back and screamed.

“I’m still not sure we can do this, Chunnie.”

“You just have to angle it right, Su.”

Changmin continued to whimper and moan and thrash as Junsu stretched him wider.

“Enough noise,” Jae said. He turned Changmin’s head and held it again, and Changmin yanked back.

“No, hyung, please, let me—”

Jae forced himself into his throat.

Junsu shifted on the bed, twisting until his back was flush with Yoochun’s. “Hyung, I need some support.”

Yunho crawled over and Junsu leaned on his, bent and then directed his cock to Changmin’s full hole. Yoochun had to slide forward a bit and used Jaejoong to steady himself.

Changmin screamed as Junsu forced himself in. Pain laced up to his head, made him dizzy and his vision o white. He couldn’t get enough air into his lungs, his legs were on fire and his whole body started aching.

“Fuck, Yoochun, move,” Junsu said. “Let’s fuck this kid hard.”

“No problem.”

Changmin screamed again as Yoochun moved and then Junsu, their cocks battering his ass, filling him and crushing him, his body trying to fold in on itself. The first set of tears dripped down his cheeks. Jae wiped them away.

“Ah, Minnie baby, don’t cry. We love you. We wouldn’t be doing this if we didn’t love you.”

He shut his eyes tight.

“God,” Junsu screamed and sped up, dropping his hips faster.

Yoochun jerked in surprise at the change of pace and almost lost it, but settled with his cock buried all the way in Changmin while Junsu fucked his hole until he came. He fell forward, into Yunho and they toppled over. Changmin’s body suddenly unbent and Yoochun slipped out of him. He screamed as his muscles spasm.

“Let me fuck you, Su,” Yunho begged, and Su, still recovering from his orgasm, just nodded.

Yunho dropped behind him and rimmed him for only a moment before sliding his dick into Junsu’s ass.

Yoochun moved to his original position. He scooped some of the come into his fingers and offered it to Jae. Jae sucked his fingers clean and then smiled down at Changmin. He slowly pulled out of his throat.

Changmin gasped in air, but then Jae’s mouth was there, his tongue shoving the combined taste of come and blood into his mouth. Changmin gagged on it and then, Jae’s dick was back, pushing into throat with new force.

“Hang on, Yunho,” Junsu said and crawled up the bed. He put Changmin’s cock back in his mouth, sucking back to full hardness and then he wiggled his butt at Yunho. Yunho smirked and slid back in.

Changmin gave up. He tried and tried to force his body not to react. Tears still threatened at his eyes, but more from Jae fucking his throat so hard than from pain. He held himself up for Yoochun’s cock and moaned when his own cock hit the back of Junsu’s throat. He didn’t stop the shame when he felt Yoochun shudder and he tightened his sore hole around him. He didn’t stop the whimpers when pleasure consumed him so much that he arched off the bed and came again in Junsu’s mouth.

And he didn’t stop his tongue and throat as they eagerly swallowed, even as he gagged on the come that exploded from Jae’s cock.

Jae was the last one to retreat from his body. He bent down and kissed him sweetly.

“Love you, Minnie,” he whispered.

Changmin snorted. “Fuck you, hyung,” he said, voice hoarse and deep. “Fuck you all.”

Junsu crawled up to him next, Yunho still fucking him slowly. “We do, Min. You’re more precious to us than any other member.”

Changmin jerked away from the kiss until Jae held his head still. Junsu kissed him, moaning as Yunho decided to speed up.

Yoochun moved to the head of the bed and released the ties from Changmin’s arms. He relaxed, twisting his wrists and then he smacked Jaejoong. Hard. Snapping Jae’s head around.

Jae smirked and stared back at Changmin’s defiant glare.

Silence.

“Leave me alone,” Changmin finally said and did his best to turn away, curl in a ball.

But Jaejoong curled around his back and Yoochun at his front. They lay in silence, listening to HoSu’s moans. Tears finally fell from Changmin’s eyes. The sting of betrayal hurt worse than anything they had done to his body. And then Junsu was there, kissing his cheek and Yunho lying on top of him.

“You did great, Min,” Yunho said. “We’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

“If we had asked, you would have said no,” Yoochun said.

Changmin snorted. “Well, duh. And I still said no and …”

“You loved it,” Jae said.

Yunho looked at Changmin, and then at Jae and sighed. “We’ll leave you alone, Minnie.”

Jae’s head shot up. “What?”

“Come on, guys. He doesn’t want us here. We shouldn’t have done that.”

Junsu and Yoochun reluctantly stood up. Yunho had to pull Jaejoong away. He smiled down at his youngest member and kissed his forehead. “We’re here for you, Min. Always.”

He covered Changmin with a blanket and then left, turning the light off just before the door shut.

Changmin shut his eyes tightly, body burning in pain and tears of shame dripping down his cheeks. He fell into a restless sleep as the images and feelings came back to him. The others had him behind bars, dancing and laughing and pointing when Changmin forced himself out of the dream and sat up.

He was cold, so very very cold. It was dark again, and a glance at the clocked showed two am.

The other two beds in the room were empty, and he frowned. Very carefully he stood up and gingerly slipped on some sleep pants. He went to the bathroom. Everything hurt, everything ached, and his eyes were baggy and hair twisted. He headed back to his room, stopping in the hallway and staring at the other bedroom door. He pushed it open, peering in. Yunho and Junsu were curled together on one bed and Jae and Yoochun on the other.

His bed was so cold.

He shut the door behind him, and crawled in between Yunho and Junsu. Junsu didn’t wake up, but Yunho did.

“Hey, Minnie,” he whispered and placed a kiss on Changmin’s lips before he could move away.

Yunho readjusted, arms wrapped securely around Changmin. Changmin buried his face into Yunho’s chest. His heart ached, his brain swam with confusion as he remembered the feel of his band mates inside of him. Fingers clutched at Yunho’s muscles tightly, as more hot tears escaped. They were his friends, his friends and they had … they … Changmin refused to think that word.

Yunho kissed the top of his head. “Don’t worry, Minnie. When we tie Jaejoong up you can get your revenge.”

Changmin froze.

“Just think about it. Slamming your dick in his throat, pulling his hair, even smacking him a few times. I have a feeling you two are going to be trying to one up each other from now on.”

Changmin’s breath sped up as he thought about it. Thought about taking his revenge out of Jae’s mouth. And then his cock twitched. He propped up on an elbow and stared down at Yunho.

“When?”

Yunho smiled. “When he least expects it. Don’t worry. The rest of us will help you.”

Changmin licked his lips. “Good.”

“Kiss me goodnight?” Yunho asked.

Changmin hesitated for a just a moment and then kissed his leader good night.


	2. Giving

“Tonight,” Yunho whispered.

It was one word, but it made Changmin miss a step in the dance they were practicing. When Jae made a face at him, Changmin scowled and concentrated harder.

By the end of practice, both Junsu and Yoochun had given him a knowing nod.

Tonight.

It ran as a mantra through Changmin’s head. All through their TV appearance, all through their recording session.

It’d been three weeks since his birthday. Three weeks of hiding shameful tears and trying to act normal with his hyungs. Things were that back with them. He was getting better.

Except Jaejoong. He couldn’t even sit next to Jaejoong. Too bad he had to. Stand next to him during shows and events. He knew that he moved as close to Yunho as he could get away with.

Yunho.

Changmin continued to sleep with him. He no longer hesitated with the kisses or touches and the last three nights, Yunho had sucked him off.

Tonight.

He grew more and more tense as they drove to their apartment. Ate dinner. The managers bid them goodnight.

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Jae demanded and smacked him on the shoulder.

Changmin smacked him back. Across his face.

The room went still.

Jae touched his cheek and then turned a glare at him.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Changmin whispered. He rose from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

“Minnie, this is ridiculous,” Jae said, moving after him. “It’s been three weeks and you won’t even look at me.”

Changmin ignored him as he opened the fridge and took a drink of water.

“I don’t see you ignoring Yoochun or Junsu and fuck, you’re letting Yunho suck your cock. It’s like you’re blaming it all on me and that’s not fair. It wasn’t even my idea. What happened to the cool, smart logic that you’re supposed to possess, huh?”

And Changmin knew he was right, but it had been Jae’s voice whispering in this ear. Jae’s voice spitting out truths that he didn’t want to acknowledge.

The other three had also apologized. Not as a group, but they had come up to him, one on one, and said sorry in their own way. Yoochun even went as far as to say that it was his idea and he should be blamed for it all. But Changmin couldn’t stay mad at them.

And, well, Yunho _was_ sucking his cock.

Jae grabbed Changmin’s shoulder and spun him around. Red fury flew through him and Changmin swung without thinking about it. His fist connected with Jae’s face. Pain laced through his knuckles and Jae fell to the ground.

“Don’t touch me,” Changmin repeated.

Jae touched his now bleeding nose and snarled up at Changmin. On his feet, quick as light, he made to swing back, but Yunho grabbed his arm and Yoochun grabbed him in the middle.

“Let me go. Fuck you, Min! You stupid, ungrateful—”

“Ungrateful? What the fuck do I have to be grateful to you about? You fucking raped me!”

“And they didn’t? I didn’t even get a chance at your ass, if you’ll remember!”

“They’ve apologized and what have you done? Acted liked it was some huge favor to me, acted like I should be on my knees begging to have your cock in my mouth again. Well, fuck you, Jaejoong-hyung.”

Jae continued to struggle against the hold Yoochun and Yunho had on him, but they were stronger and pulled him backwards toward the table. Out of the corner of his eye, Changmin saw Junsu slip away.

“Calm down, Jae,” Yunho said. “Really. He’s upset with you. And you didn’t apologize? I told you to.”

“He liked it,” Jae said.

“About as much as you liked my fist in your face,” Changmin said, and then he had to turn away. The anticipation was growing too much.

And the fact that Jae still hadn’t cottoned on to why Yoochun and Yunho were holding him was making it worse. His cock was growing as his breath sped up.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jae demanded, and Changmin heard the table move harshly across the floor.

“Min, do you want him face up or face down?” Yoochun asked.

Changmin finally turned around. “Down.”

Jae smirked at him and then struggled more. “Fuck you, guys.” They dodged kicks and headbutts, and it wasn’t until Junsu came and helped hold his legs that they were able to get him on the table. Junsu had gone to get restraints. Each arm and each leg were attached to a table leg, leaving Jae gasping, and spread out on the table.

Changmin walked around him, looking at him.

No, it really wasn’t Jae’s fault. But that didn’t mean he was ready to give up the chance of fucking his throat like Jae had done to him. Changmin’s cock was longer than Jae’s and Changmin silently hoped that Jae would choke on it.

He went back to the counter and grabbed a knife.

“Um, Minnie,” Junsu said, voice wavering.

He held up a hand and silenced him. He bent low and whispered in Jae’s ear, “Isn’t this your favorite shirt, hyung?”

“Oh, fuck you, don’t you dare, you—”

“I have a knife in my hand about two inches from your back, hyung. I would hold still if I were you.”

Changmin put the knife in the collar of Jae’s shirt, letting the metal press against his skin. And then he pulled. The fabric split under the sharp edge. Jae jerked and the blade just barely snagged his lower back.

Jae screamed, and started cursing at him.

He turned to Yunho. “I promise I didn’t do that on purpose.”

“And you fucking believe that!” Jae shouted. “The guy is a sadist.”

Yunho nodded and came over to inspect it. He nodded. “It’s not even deep, Jae. You’ll live.”

When Changmin put the knife to the top of Jae’s jeans, Yoochun said, “Hey, now, those are my jeans.”

Changmin smirked. “I’ll buy you a new pair.”

The jeans were thicker more difficult but in the end, Jae lay on the table in nothing but boxers and blood on his back. Changmin used the knife to slice one part of the boxers and then he put it back on the counter.

“His ass is yours, guys,” Changmin said. “I want his mouth.”

“Fuck you, Changmin. You put that dick in my mouth and I’m going to bite it.”

Changmin walked to the front of the table and then squatted down, eye level with Jaejoong. The blood had stopped flowing from his noise, but it was dried on his cheeks and chin.

His eyes suddenly shut and a soft moan escaped him. Changmin looked up. Yoochun was rimming him while the other two were getting naked.

Changmin smacked him. Harder than he had the first time. Almost immediately blood started flowing from his nose again.

“If you bite my cock, I’m going to cut off all your hair while you’re sleeping.”

Changmin kissed him, grabbing his cheeks with a hand when he tried to pull away. It was bloody and obscene, but Jae kissed him back, moaning into it when Yoochun finally started preparing him.

“Enjoy their pleasure, hyung, because I’m going to make you hurt.”

Changmin stood up and quickly yanked off his pants and boxers. He was so hard, and a bit disgusted with himself for wanting this so badly, but if he was truthful, he really missed Jae. Missed sitting close and teasing and eating food from Jae’s chopsticks.

This would even the score. At least a little bit, and then maybe they could go back to the way things used to be.

He grabbed Jae’s face, fingers digging into his cheeks to get his mouth to open. Jae winced, but his mouth opened enough for Changmin to push the tip of his cock in. Jae tried to pull away and Changmin tightened his hold and thrust forward.

Jae screamed around him and Changmin looked up to Yoochun sliding into his ass. He smirked and looked back down. He fucked Jae’s bloody face, burying his dick down Jae’s throat. And he purred, head back, when he felt Jae gag. He pushed deeper, relishing in the whimpers around his cock and the way Jae’s throat tightened around him.

Yunho couldn’t take his length, and said the only one who could was Junsu. But definitely not Jaejoong.

But he was taking it now. All of it.

Changmin took a step closer so he could thrust into his mouth harder, his face hitting Changmin’s stomach.

“Your throat feels so good, you fucking slut. Did you know that? At least I know that if this singing thing doesn’t happen for you, you can always sell your services on the street.”

Jae whimpered again.

Changmin looked down at him, and grinned when he saw tears making tracks through the blood. He didn’t care if it was just Jae’s eyes watering from the double pounding Yoochun and Junsu were now giving him or if they were real tears.

“I really, really dislike you right now, hyung. You may have not started it, but it was your talking and your words and your absolute nonchalance regarding my emotions that made me angry.”

“Only Min would use a word like nonchalance while he’s having sex,” Yoochun muttered and Junsu tried to stifle his giggles.

Changmin pulled out half way, and Jae sucked in much needed air. He caressed his face. “You hurt me more than you can imagine.”

He shifted again, forcing more of his dick in Jae’s throat, with shallower thrusts. He took a fistful of Jae’s hair in one hand and pulled as hard as he could. Jae screamed around him, teeth scraping along Changmin’s cock, but he didn’t let up.

He felt the familiar draw of pleasure in his groin.

His legs didn’t want to stay up and the hand not in Jae’s hair fell to the table top to keep him up. He finally noticed the other three. Junsu was on the table, his back to him, straddling Jae’s body. Yunho was fucking Jae, but leaning forward and sucking on Junsu’s cock. Yoochun was fucking Yunho.

Changmin’s elbow buckled as a jolt of pleasure wracked his body. He focused for a moment on the cut on Jae’s back. He traced fingers down Jae’s back to the wound and then dug a finger into it. Jae screamed again. Changmin smirked. He brought his finger to his mouth and licked the blood off.

He picked up the pace of his thrusts. Jae’s eyes shut.

“From now on, hyung, we protect each and comfort each other, and you better start thinking more about what I want. Maybe one day, you’ll even let me fuck you.”

Jae moaned around his cock and Changmin went back to grabbing his hair. His orgasm built, and waved, filling his body with need. He felt it there, on its way and he pulled abruptly from Jae’s mouth.

Jae breathed in deeply, gasping, but barely had time to breathe, as Changmin stroked himself quickly. He moaned, hand on the table top again as his orgasm ripped through him and he came all over Jae’s face.

Pressure pounded in his ears, clouding out sound and his eyes squeezed shut against tears.

“Minnie-ah,” Jae moaned, his voice deep and raspy.

It made Changmin smile. They were supposed to do recordings tomorrow.

Changmin fell to his knees and stared at the vision of Jae’s face covered in come and blood. He was still breathtaking, gorgeous. Jae smiled a bit and then his eyes shut and he moaned. Changmin took his moan away in a kiss, biting his lips, licking up come and blood.

Changmin stood abruptly, ignoring Jae’s protests.

“I’m going to shower. You guys have fun with him. His throat is all ready for something else to fill it.”

He turned before the others could say anything and went to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection for a long time. Stared at the blood on his face, hands and around his crotch. He showered, staying in until the others were through and wanted to get in. He pulled on a pair of sleep pants and then went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

A strong arm snaked around his waist. “Do you feel better now?” Yunho asked him.

He shrugged. “Not really.”

“Jae does. He knows he deserved that after how he treated you.”

“Maybe he didn’t. I could have just been rational about it and talked to him.”

Yunho smiled. “Jae’s stubborn. You know that. He would have waved it all off and we would have had to do this to him anyway.”

Changmin nodded.

“Coming to bed?”

“Soon.”

“Okay. See you.” Yunho kissed his cheek.

Changmin stood in the kitchen for a long time. The entire apartment was dark, the city a quiet hum through the balcony door. When he finally moved, he wasn’t sure if he had been thinking anything at all.

He moved down the hall, opened his bedroom door and smiled. Carefully, so as to not wake its sleeping occupant, Changmin climbed into bed. He pulled Jaejoong close, took a long inhale of his scent and then buried his nose in Jae’s half wet hair.

Jae stirred. “Minnie-ah.” His voice was still hoarse.

“I’m sorry for hurting you,” Changmin said, kissing him. “I didn’t mean to cut you with that knife.”

Jae chuckled. “I know, Minnie-ah.”

Changmin fell asleep quickly, only waking when he thought Jaejoong was leaving, but he’d only been shifting around to get more comfortable.

In the morning, he woke up to wet/slick/hot/lustful wrapped around his cock. He looked down at Jae, and Jae smirked and bit him.

Changmin cried out.

“If you cut my hair off while I’m sleeping, I’ll never make you my special fried kimchi again.”

Changmin groaned in defeat. He loved Jae’s fried kimchi.

“Your hair is safe, but your throat is mine.”


End file.
